Storm Warning
by Mamajules12
Summary: A storm warning has been issued for Ballarat. Jean has ominous feelings that she can't place. Lucien and Charlie help.


The radio announcer issued a storm warning for the evening but the winds start to pick up shortly after the afternoon tea. Jean goes outside to cut some flowers before the tender blooms get damaged. The skies above are threatening. She can't help give a shudder as a dreadful feeling washes over her. Forgoing a fresh bouquet, Jean quickly takes a turn around the garden securing anything that may blow away.

Inside Jean makes sure all the windows are closed and latched. All the while wishing her boys were home. She chuckles at herself. _When did she start thinking of these men as her boys? _She picks up a stray sock that is on the floor near the hamper. She gentle unballs it, thinking of her own two boys and the number of stray socks lost only to be found under a bed or behind a dresser.

It isn't often that she comes into Charlie's room. He never wants to make more work for her; insisting on taking care of his own room. _Shirley should be so proud of him. He's such a fine young man._ A gust of wind blows down a frame that Charlie has on his dresser. Jean quickly closes the window. Righting the frame, she sees her and Lucien's faces with Charle's, his chin resting on her shoulder. A photo Rose took at Christmas. So much has changed in a month. "Oh Charlie. I am going to miss you."

The phone rings. Expecting it to be a patient, Jean answers it at her desk. After the initial lull with the divorce scandal Lucien's practice has picked up considerably in the last few weeks, so much so that Lucien has added one day a week just for house calls. Despite the storm warning and Jean's request to cancel his calls, Lucien heads out early with a lunch packed and a promise to be home before she even misses him.

"Hello, Dr. Blake's residence. Oh, Matthew!"

"Jean, just want to let you know I'll be staying at the station. With the storm, I don't know what kind of emergencies may come up."

"Of course, I understand. Do you think you'll be all night?"

"I'm not sure but more than likely. Charlie's staying also."

"Oh, alright. Be careful." Matthew hears the worry in Jean's voice.

"Is Lucien home?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure he will be soon."

"Jean?"

"Matthew I'm fine, really. You just worry about yourself and Charlie. Don't let anything happen to him. He needs to be in good form to leave next week." She can hear Matthew shaking his head and mumbling at her through the phone.

The rains begin, the wind causes the house to shake. Jean feels cold despite the summer season. She put some soup on the stove all the while watching the clock. She didn't really expect Lucien to be home early but she wishes he could have at least been home on time. As the minutes pass, her restlessness increases as does her blood pressure. _Why can't that blasted man ever listen? _It is easier to be angry with him then to let the worry overcome her.

The lights flicker. She prepares for the power to go out, lighting a few candles so she isn't in complete darkness when it does. The torches and spare candles are on the table. With the next crack of lightning the electricity goes out. _Well look at you Jean Beazley, alone in the dark._ She lets out an audible sigh as she curls her feet under her.

She is lost in her thoughts, her fears, when she hears the door. Jumping up to make a dash for the hall, she pauses when the familiar call of her name is not to be heard. Grabbing the torch, she turns the corner to find Charlie dripping water on her carpet.

"Mrs. Beazley, I wanted to stop and check on you. The phone line seems to be down."

"Oh! It is? I hadn't noticed. Maybe that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Lucien isn't home yet and I haven't heard from him." Charlie's eyes question her as if to say _this is unusual._ "Now Charlie, he has been much better with checking in since, well, you know."

Charlie nods, he does know how much she means to the doc, to all of them. "Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No, no. I'm all set here Charlie."

"I have to get back. If I see the doc, I'll make sure he come right home."

"Thank you Charlie." Without even thinking Jean brushes a wet curl from his forehead. "You be careful out there. And don't you let Matthew send you out unnecessarily. I'm fine here. It's not my first time being on my own during a storm."

"Right. Goodnight."

A crash comes from the sunroom, the distinct sound of glass shattering, causing Jean to jump. She rushes through the kitchen to see the damage as best she can in the darkness. Shining the light of the torch around the room she sees a tree branch poking through a shattered window pane. The meticulous part of Jean wants to tackle the mess immediately but common sense prevails as the wind whistles through her favorite room.

Talking to her precious blooms, "There will be quite a mess to clean in here in the morning."

Jean tries to keep herself busy taking up her knitting. After a time her eyes begin to hurt from straining in the dim candle light. She puts the yarn aside, deciding that this attempt of distraction is futile. Turning on her torch, she blows out the candles and makes her way upstairs.

The house is so quiet but for the sound of the storm that continues to rage outside. She is not a skittish person by nature but she understands on a night like this how one can be afraid. She wraps her dressing gown around her. Her bed has no appeal tonight though her body is tired. She doesn't want to stay in her small corner room, so far from the front door.

Down the stairs she turns right, as if her feet take her where she needs to be without thinking. _I'll just wait for him here._ Jean slides into the bed, his scent blanketing her in comfort. Willing herself to stay awake with thoughts of the wedding and her future as Mrs. Blake to no avail as the heaviness takes over. _I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. _

Lucien fumbles with his key in the lock while holding his torch. Slowly, quietly he enters the house, shedding his wet overcoat. He leaves his wet muddy shows by the door. _Would be no good to walk mud everywhere, making more work for Jean. _ He makes his way up the stairs to her room.

The door is open. "Jean?" There is no answer, as his light shines on her bed he sees it is empty. "Must be downstairs."

He makes his way through the house, checking each sofa for his sleeping beauty. Panic starts to rise in him when he goes into his office to check the settee. He turns quickly ready to race out into the back garden thinking the worst when the light shines into his room. A distinct shape is on his bed.

"Oh, thank you." He says into the darkness, crossing the short distance to his door. He enters, his body shaking from the adrenaline and the fleeting thought that something had happened to his Jean. He strokes her cheek, "Jean."

Her eyes flutter open, "Lucien, your home."

"I'm am. I'm so sorry Jean. Mrs. Weeks was frightened and asked if I could stay till her son got home. I tried calling."

"The phone is down."

"Yes, I realized that. Then when I was on my way home Mr. Yaeger flagged me down. He ran into a ditch. His wife was hurt so I ended up bringing them to the hospital, where I ran into Charlie. He told me he checked on you earlier."

"Yes, he did. Shortly after he left a tree branch fell on the sunroom."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't think the damage is too bad. There will be a mess to clean tomorrow though."

Lucien nods, tenderly cradling Jean's cheek. "The whole night has been a bloody mess and all I wanted to do is get home to you."

"Oh, Lucien." Jean wraps her arms around him squeezing tightly. "You are home now and you're safe."

"Jean, I'm sorry. You should never be alone on a night like this."

"I can take care of myself, Lucien. Just because I'm going to be a wife again doesn't mean I'm helpless."

" I certainly know that but you shouldn't have to."

A few minutes of silent reflection pass when Jean realizes the impropriety of where she is currently sitting, her legs still between his sheets. "I should go. Let you get ready for bed. You must be exhausted." Jean makes no move to leave the bed, her heart controlling her body not her head.

"Do you want to go?" Jean shakes her head as stray tear betrays her strength. "Then stay."

She watches Lucien close and lock the bedroom door. She slides back down into the bed, her heart racing. In the glow of the torch, Jean watches Lucien remove his clothes until all that remains is his undergarments. She swings the covers aside, welcoming him to join her.

In the darkness they lay face to face. Barely above a whisper as if confessing to the ghosts he hears her. "Lucien, I don't want to have to take care of myself. I know I can but I don't want to anymore. I've had such a dreadful feeling all day like I'm losing something or someone. It scared me, Lucien. I know you think I'm being silly when I say things like this."

"I never think your silly. It's probably just combination of Charlie leaving and not knowing where I was."

"You're probably right."

The warmth of his hand on her face eases her. She knows that this man mere inches away from her will only ask of her what she is willing to give so she leans to kiss him tentatively before resting her head against his chest.

"Lucien, hold me?"

"Always and forever, my darling." In this moment she believes the words he promises her.

Jean isn't sure if it is the sound of the door closing or the sun that wakes her. She lies unmoving as she hears two very distinct footsteps down the hall. She watches Lucien still deep in slumber. His hand on her waist, where it has slid into place in the early morning hours. She savors the intimacy, the heat of sharing the bed with this man, her man.

Lucien's hand starts to move down her hip, a smile comes to his face before he opens his eyes. "Mmmm, morning my darling."

Jean leans in to kiss him deeply. Then pulls back as she feels Lucien's desires awaken. "Matthew and Charlie are home. It looks as if the storm has passed."

"Right." His smile not masking the disappointment that is in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucien. Soon." Jean kisses him again not quite ready to leave the shelter of his embrace.

"Yes, soon. I love waking up to you next to me regardless. This may be the best morning I have had in a very long time."

Jean chuckles as she gets out of bed. "Just wait till we are married, doctor." To which Lucien lets out a bellowing laugh. Jean shushes him as she goes to the door.

"Do you want me to go out first to see if the coast is clear?"

"No, Lucien We did nothing wrong and I have nothing to hide. Especially in my own home." The click of the lock rings in his ears as he watches this proud woman square her shoulders and march out of the room. The sway of her hips; the warmth of them lingering in his mind. He thinks it best to stay in the confines of his room awhile longer.

Jean turns from the stove as Lucien enters the kitchen. "The power is still out."

She sees the bewildered look on his face. "I'm cooking so the food doesn't go bad."

"Aaahh, smells good." He goes to her, drawing her in for a welcoming kiss.

He pulls away. She knows he is searching her face for signs of regret but she has none. She kisses him again to ease his worries "Breakfast is on the table. And it looks like it will be stew for lunch." her head tilts as she looks into the large pot. "And dinner!"

"How bad is the sunroom?"

"Just one pane of glass broken. A bit of a mess but nothing we can't clean up. I will need yours and Charlie's help though to remove the branch."

"What do you need my help with?"

"Oh, Charlie! What are you doing up? I thought you would sleep all morning."

"I'm hungry. Tried to ignore it but then I smelled your cooking Mrs. Beazley." Jean can't help but smile at the ruffled hair and sloppy pajamas of this grown man, so much like a son.

"Then eat. There is plenty."

Charlie fills a plate, talking with his mouth full, his exhaustion cause a lack of manners. "What do you need help with?"

"Just with a bit of cleanup from the storm. Nothing that can't wait till after you get some sleep so eat up and get to bed."

Lucien chuckles as he hears Charlie give an affectionate _Yes, Mum, _earning him a whack in the arm with a tea towel. "As for you doctor, eat up and meet me in the sunroom."

Jean wipes the sweat from her brow. The storm broke the humidity but the summer sun remains brutally warm. The last of the garden debris is piled in the wheelbarrow. She goes to her Gold Tooth Aloe which took a beating when the tree branch fell and starts fussing with the broken leaves.

Charlie rounds the corner to see Jean kneeling next to the large plant seemly deep in thought. "Will it make it?"

"Yes, I'll need to cut it back some but this old girl is a survivor. The roots are strong, a few bruised leaves won't kill this one."

Charlie nods, thinking that the same can be said for Jean. "The doc wanted me to tell you he went in to change. Mrs. Sinclair phoned to see if she could still come in for her son's appointment."

"Oh yes, sound like an ear infection for the little one." Jean goes to stand, Charlie reaches out a hand to help.

" , are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, Charlie. I've just had this strange feeling the last couple days. Lucien thinks it's because...you know it is nothing really." Jean isn't sure if she is trying to convince Charlie or herself.

"May I talk with you?"

"Of course, what is it Charlie?"

"This past year, me living here, has been nice. More than nice, certainly interesting but really comforting. What you and the doc have done for me, making me feel like this is home."

"This is your home whenever you need it to be. Just as I told Mattie when she left. You will always be welcome here."

He chokes out a _thanks._

"Charlie, I know I'm not your mother but I'm very proud of you. You have accomplished a lot in a short time. It's just time for you to move on."

"I don't want to leave."

"I know. Lucien and I will be here. And you'll come back for the wedding, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what do you say we get out of this sun for awhile."

Later that evening Jean makes her way downstairs after changing. She hears _her boys_ barking at the television which is tuned in to Matthew's favorite quiz show. Tightening up her dressing gown, as she walks to the studio doors, she glances in on them. Lucien locks eyes with her, gesturing for her to join them. Jean shakes her head and goes through to the studio.

Tonight it is enough knowing that they are all home and safe. She settles herself on the sofa waiting for Lucien to join her. She knows her attentions are more appealing than Game of Champions to him.

Without fail the door opens moments later. "May I join you?"

"Mmmhmm. What took you so long?"

"Aaah, funny."

Jean waits for him to get comfortable before leaning into his side to be close. "I spoke with Charlie today. Seems he is feeling much like Mattie did when she left. He said he doesn't want to leave."

"Well it is difficult to leave you Jean and not just because of your cooking." Lucien tries to keep the conversation light, knowing that Christopher and her sons leaving her is her greatest pain and regret.

Jean's brow raises, "But it helps?"

"Most definitely helps." Jean elbows him playfully in the ribs.

"Speaking of cooking, I think I'll have a nice dinner for Charlie before he leaves. Ask Matthew to invite some of the men from the station and Alice, naturally. Do you think I should ask Rose?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because they are not together any longer. It may be awkward for them."

"I would think it wouldn't matter. I mean how together were they really? A few dates here and there. What?" Jean is staring at her brilliant fiance in amazment at how utterly dumb he can be.

"You really don't know? They were very much **together** for several months." Her eyes conveying the words she doesn't speak.

"OH! Really?"

Jean shakes her head at him. She wiggles back in place close to him, leaning on his chest. His hand drapes tenderly over her resting on her stomach. She begins caressing his fingers. "Lucien about last night?" She feels him hold his breath and can't help but smirk that his thoughts are so far from what she is thinking. "Sleeping in your room last night got me thinking about where we might make _our_ bedroom. Mine is rather small and yours really isn't much bigger. Not to mention being so close to the front door doesn't allow for much privacy."

Jean can feel his grin as if his whole body is smiling. "I agree. How about right here? We would have plenty of room. Our very own space to retire to in the evenings."

Jean looks up, picturing herself in her marital bed for years to come, gazing up at the golden ceiling. "I think it will be perfect, Lucien."

"Tomorrow lets go pick out our rings."

"Rings? Are you going to wear one?"

"Of course! I want everyone to know I am yours." He bends down to kiss her with as much passion that their position allows.

The ominous feeling that she has been carrying around the past couple days truly subside as Jean holds tight to Lucien. Convinced all the warnings and the storm got the best of her. She begins to drift off to sleep in the security of Lucien's arms contented with her future as Mrs. Blake, with all the ups and downs that will come with being married to this man.


End file.
